


Soap, Newts, Mushrooms, Books and Dinner

by orphan_account



Category: Jeeves - Wodehouse
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soap, Newts, Mushrooms, Books and Dinner

Madeline smelled of perfumes, and perhaps a little acidic underneath, from her medication. Em smells of soap, mostly, and sometimes earth or grass – but at those times so does Gussie: after one of their romps in the great outdoors, looking for newts or gathering mushrooms, or indulging in some other excuse to go wander under shady trees.

Their house smells of old paper and leather and more earth and water, from the newt tanks and their books, which tend to lie on every available surface, and be cleared away only to make room for a tea tray, or for more books. Mary, who comes in on Tuesdays and Fridays, must be quite exasperated with them, but Gussie and Em both agree that she will simply have to put up with it, for there really is no other way to live.

At night the house is filled with the smell of a hearty dinner, for Gussie likes his meals, and Em is an excellent cook. Gussie finds a way to pay her back, anyway, delighting her in some way several times a day, and at least once a night, when he delves into her, and breathes in all her secret perfumes.


End file.
